Flow Out
by Wild Rhov
Summary: Sting wants to "play doctor" with Rogue, but between his "medicinal teas" and probing examinations, Rogue is left more than a little overwhelmed. Written for Kinktober 2019.


**Kintober 2019: Day 2** – Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports

(I managed to blend ALL FOUR prompts into one story. I'm proud of my kinky side!)

.

* * *

Rogue swore, if Sting was any kinkier, he might break some world record.

For instance, the predicament he found himself in that day, slammed down on the kitchen table, his wrists tied up and stretched as far as they would go over the tabletop, his stomach heavy with liquid, squirming as he seriously had to pee, while Sting probed his ass with his fingers.

It all started when Rogue walked into the Sabertooth Guild and Yukino told him that Sting had been by searching for him, that he said he needed Rogue urgently. He rushed to his boyfriend's house, figuring it was an emergency mission, or maybe guild business. Instead, the door opened and he saw Sting wearing doctor's scrubs.

"So, you finally came for your checkup."

This was a game Rogue himself had initially started, wanting to pretend to be a butler one day so he could _polish Sting's candlestick_. Sting liked it so much, he came up with more and more role-playing games. This was a new one. Of all things, he wanted to pretend he was a doctor.

"Come in. I have medicinal teas for you to drink."

Rogue was so stunned, he was guided in without a word, just a gaping mouth at the sight of Sting wearing pale green scrubs, a face mask over his mouth and nose, and thick gloves on his hands. He saw five teacups already poured out.

"This one is for your throat," Sting said, urging him to drink. "Make sure it all goes down."

Still cautious and trying to figure this out, Rogue drank. "Am I sick?" he finally asked, trying to decipher the role he should play in this game.

"Yes, very sick. You need a thorough exam, but first you need to drink your medicine. This one is ginseng. It will help blood flow, which promotes a good immune system, to keep you healthy."

"Did you research all this?" asked Rogue. Definitely, Sting had no clue about tea, let alone medicinal ones; however, as he took a sip, he had to admit, it was good, sweetened precisely to his liking.

"I'm a doctor," Sting insisted, although he sounded too flippant for a real doctor. "Okay, next is called Ashwagandha."

"Never heard of that one," muttered Rogue. Still, he gulped down the last of the ginseng and gave the unknown tea a sniff.

"It helps with stress, anxiety, boosts brain function, among _other things_."

"Other things?" The way Sting said it, Rogue knew there was a lot more to this tea.

"Drink it up," urged Sting.

Rogue saw the twinkle in those crystalline blue eyes, and he just _knew _this had to be an aphrodisiac. Not like he needed a boost to his sex drive when Sting was around. Silencing a chuckle that his boyfriend was definitely setting up a helluva sexy moment, he gulped down the entire cup, curious just how it would affect him.

Sting looked well-pleased with the obedience. "Such a good patient. This one I got from a traveling merchant on one of our missions. It goes by a few names. He called it _yin yang huo_. It was sold as Epimedium. It has another, more common name, though."

Rogue listened to Sting's newly-memorized trivia as he drank it down. So much tea in just a few minutes was making his stomach ache, liquid sloshing around. He also felt a tingle down below. It couldn't be the aphrodisiac tea already … could it?

Sting smirked as he said, "It's also called … horny goat weed."

Rogue almost choked on his tea. "Wh-What?"

"Drink up," Sting said, his eyes piercing, like he was waiting for his prey to be perfectly vulnerable.

Wondering just how _two_ aphrodisiac teas would affect him, Rogue managed to drink the rest of the tea.

"Good job. One last tea. This one is pretty simple: lemon, celery seeds, dandelion root, and parsley. I made it nice and sweet for you."

Rogue took the cup. This one smelled nice as well, with the lemon wafting up along with the smell of parsley. He gulped down the tea and set the cup to the side. His stomach now felt a bit bloated, but he ignored it.

"Very good. Now, on to the examination. Please, strip down to your underwear."

Rogue smiled to see this moving forward quickly. He took off his black cloak and laid it across a chair; then he unbuttoned his shirt, worked on his shoes, and shimmied down his trousers. All the while, he kept his eyes on Sting to see how he watched. He could not see Sting's mouth, which was hidden behind the medical mask, but he was certain there was a prurient smile. Rogue kept his black briefs on, standing mostly-nude in the kitchen and feeling a bit cold.

"Do you need it to be warmer? Hold on." Sting left him standing there and turned up a lacrima heating unit. Rogue had to admit, the warmth was welcoming. "Don't want you catching a cold. Now, let's see about your general health."

Rogue stood there as Sting went through a whole litany of tasks, starting with taking his temperature, opening his mouth and saying _ahh_, pulling out a stethoscope—Rogue wondered if Sting bought it just for this or if he stole it from the guild—listening to his heartbeat, which he noted was racing, and then he carefully felt along Rogue's joints, touching much more erotically than a real doctor would. Rogue stood there, obeying every task, but he was growing impatient.

As fascinating as it was, this _playing doctor _was taking a while, and the teas were rushing through his system.

"Um, Doctor Eucliffe?" he said, trying out the title and seeing Sting beam happily at hearing it. "May I be excused to use the toilet?"

"No. I need a urine sample."

Rogue's eyebrow lifted. "Seriously?"

"Hey, it's how you check for sicknesses," he snapped, breaking out of character briefly, only to pull himself back. "Are you about to wet yourself?"

"Not yet. Just … you know, sorta have the urge."

"Let me know when you're about to piss. Now, this part of the exam is very important. I need to check your prostate."

"Oh shit," Rogue whispered, getting hit with dizziness. Those aphrodisiac teas were really making him feel hot down below, and he could see already that his briefs were straining against his growing arousal.

"The patient needs to be naked for this exam," Sting said with a sly glint in his eyes.

With a gulp, Rogue shifted down his briefs and kicked them to the side.

"This will be a _vigorous _prostate exam."

Oh, he _hoped _so!

"So I need to restrain the patient."

This was getting better and better.

To Rogue's surprise, Sting pulled out a coil of rope hidden behind some spices. He shivered as Sting strode forward.

"Give me your wrists."

They popped out eagerly, while Rogue stood still, gawking, his brain stuck in a loop of _Oh damn __I want this oh damn __I want this oh damn I want this_. Sting was always firm yet gentle with his rope work, and he bound Rogue's wrists together in a way that made them feel like they always belonged like that. Then holding the rope, Sting pulled Rogue over to the kitchen table.

"Lie stomach down, ass out."

Rogue flopped onto the table, and Sting pulled the rope so his arms stretched across the tabletop. He tied it through a loop in the table's carved wood, and then he looked at his victim—err, _patient_.

"Is that okay?"

"Good," Rogue gasped, fighting to keep at least part of his head in the moment. "Those teas!"

"Yeah?" Sting said, stalking around the table, making his way to Rogue's ass. "They're good for your health."

"So hot!" he panted. He wasn't sure what it was, maybe it was a combination of them all, but something was _burning _in his groin, tingling the blood, making him aroused so much, he was almost in pain.

Sting saw Rogue's cock getting longer, but it was not quite fully firm. It would be soon, he knew it. He pulled a chair across the floor, placing it by Rogue's ass. He also had a bucket, and hidden away inside were two towels, a bottle of lube, and a glass dildo. He laid one towel under them—Rogue could hear it and was privately glad that Sting had learned his lesson about making after-sex cleanup easier—and set the bucket under the table on top of the towel. Then he put the second towel to the side and pulled out the lube and glass dildo. However, on looking at Rogue splayed out across the table, he set the sex toy aside for the moment and lowered his face mask.

"You're seriously perfect, Rogue," he muttered.

Sting laid a kiss on Rogue's rump. He kissed both cheeks, then kissed the top of the crack and peppered kisses down the whole length of the cleft. He licked each ball and gave them a gentle suck. He heard a soft whine from Rogue, and he smiled in pleasure.

"Your ass is a prime specimen of human perfection."

Rogue rolled his eyes. Seriously? Fancy words simply did not fit Sting. Still, all the kisses and gentle touches were affecting his already aroused body.

"Please," he whispered, but Sting only hummed as he kissed in reverence. "Sting, really!"

Sting leaned up, flushed to hear Rogue begging. He reached over to the lube, and a loud, wet pop echoed through the kitchen as he opened the bottle.

"Gotta make sure you're perfect inside too." He poured lube over his fingers. "Ready for your exam?"

Rogue nodded, and as he felt the gloved hand nudge between his crack, he spread his legs eagerly. Sting teasingly twirled around the rim until Rogue whimpered and tried to shove back onto him. Liking the neediness, Sting slid his finger inside, and the throaty moan was heaven to him.

"Let's find that prostate now." Sting pushed his finger in deeper, and Rogue's body arched up. "It's somewhere around here." He purposely felt all around the soft insides, getting whines from Rogue. "Maybe I need two fingers to find it."

"Shit, yes!" Rogue gasped.

Sting pulled his hand back and prepared two fingers. He was generous with the lube, so that it dripped along Rogue's taint and down to his balls. The wetness seemed to affect Rogue in a different way.

"Um … okay, I really like this, like _a whole lot_, but I still need to pee. Can we skip to that?"

"Nope," Sting said, and he pushed the two fingers in. "You need to wait until the exam is over."

Rogue groaned. Somehow, being told he had to hold it made him need to pee _even more_. He felt the probing fingers, but now his brain had a dual focus: the pleasure of Sting's hand and the burning sensation building up in his bladder.

"Ah, here we go."

Sting's fingers curled up, and the sparking shot of pleasure made Rogue jolt. With it, he felt urine rushing forward, headed out of his bladder and toward his penis.

"NO!" he cried out, clenching tight before any leaked out. "Okay, seriously, I gotta go _now_."

"I'm not done." Sting sounded unconcerned about his boyfriend's urgency. "Let's feel that prostate."

"Shit," Rogue hissed as Sting massaged right in that intense area. If he clenched, that made the fingers in his ass feel even bigger. If he relaxed … well, he didn't want to know what might happen then.

"Mmm … that might be an issue with the prostate. I need to feel it more."

"Sting!" he warned.

"Relax."

"No," he whispered, feeling a heaviness in his belly.

"Doctor's orders."

"Please," he begged, sweating as he clenched back.

"Damn, your ass is tight. Maybe I need to loosen it a bit before I continue with the exam." Sting removed his fingers, took the glass dildo, and slathered it with lube. "The anal probe might be a little cold."

"Wait, anal probe?" Rogue cried out in shock, only to feel the pressure on his ass. He cried out in erotic frustration. He really wanted something, anything, to be inside him, but that meant loosening up. "Sting," he whimpered. "Please. I gotta pee, seriously bad."

"There's a towel and a bucket under you. Don't worry."

Rogue let out a huff of air. Was he serious?

"Loosen up." The command was soft, providing reassurance that it would all be okay. Truly, right then, Sting sounded like a doctor.

Rogue felt a tear slip from his eye. It was so humiliating, and he wanted to resist, to hold back as long as possible, but also … Sting obviously wanted this. As much as it made Rogue cry with intense humiliation, he wanted his boyfriend to be happy.

He released his hold, and he felt a light dribble from his cock. He made a single soft sob as something stubborn shattered inside of him. With that relaxation, he felt the dildo glide in. It was freezing cold, and that made his need to pee increase.

"Such a good patient," Sting praised, stroking along Rogue's spine. "The exam is going well."

Rogue felt the dildo slide in deeper, and with every inch, the chill of the glass made his bladder quiver. He bit his lip, again clenching back.

"Nope, your ass is too tight. Gotta put more effort into loosening it."

With only that warning, Sting pulled the dildo out and slammed it in full. Rogue cried as a tiny pee spritz shot out.

"I can smell it, you know."

That taunting sentence drove Rogue's humiliation almost to the breaking point. It was painful. It was humiliating. Mortifying. Demeaning!

And he loved every bit of it.

Sting kept thrusting the dildo, watching the clear glass plunge in and out. He also saw that Rogue was fighting between clenching back and still wanting it. He cried as another stream shot out, only to land in the bucket below.

"Looks like you're ready for that urine sample."

"Please, yes!" he growled.

"One last exam, then you can go. Is that okay?"

Rogue nodded rapidly, desperate to pee now, but also hard as a rock. He was not sure if he could actually pee when he was so hard, yet he still felt his bladder at the bursting point.

"Last exam," said Sting. He removed the dildo and opened the fly of his green scrubs. He was ragingly hard, unable to hold back anymore. With plenty of lube, he pressed his cock into Rogue's ass, sinking in with a groan of relief at finally getting some attention to his arousal.

"Oh fuck, Sting," Rogue gasped, feeling himself spread even wider, and with that he simply _had _to unclench. Although he felt Sting slide in much deeper, he also felt more urine dripping, and he tightened up once again.

"So tight on my cock! I wonder how good your sphincter muscles are. Time to exam that."

He rammed in, again, again, slamming Rogue painfully into the table. Rogue wanted to clench up, he really wanted to, but … he just couldn't.

"Sting, no! Gotta…"

He heard it down below, drips, then a stream, clenching off as he managed to regain some control, but the burning was too much.

"Don't pee," Sting taunted.

He clawed into the table, trying with every bit of self-control to hold back, but it was like holding his breath. Eventually, nature won.

"Sting!" he cried out in burning desperation.

A hot breath whispered right into his ear, "Is my bad patient going to piss himself?"

"Fuck you."

"That's no way to talk to your doctor. Maybe my patient is experiencing hysteria, and I need to slap him back to reality." The gloved hand smacked hard against Rogue's ass.

And with that, he lost control.

As Sting hammered into him, Rogue felt a stream flow out of his cock. He tried to stem it off, but he was too far gone. There was a warm relief through his whole body, and he moaned at the easement of pressure. Below him, he heard the piss starting to collect in the bucket, hissing as it filled up. Although this was miserable, it was also deeply fulfilling. He was giving in to Sting's kinks once again.

He was barely even aware of Sting's reactions to this, beyond hearing awed whispers. "Fuck, so good. Look at you. Oh shit, this is so … Damn!"

A weak smile curled in Rogue's lips. What a dirty mouth his boyfriend had during sex!

"Is the urine sample done?"

"A-Almost," he stuttered, still feeling pee flowing out.

"You have no idea how this is for me. I can practically feel all the pressure leaving you, opening you up even more inside. Feels so good." Sting stopped thrusting and listened for drips. "You done yet?"

Rogue flinched as he bore down, getting out the last little bit, which dribbled into the bucket below. "Okay, yeah, now I am."

"Good. I suppose a semen sample will also help with the exam. Is the patient ready for that?"

Dammit, he was _more _than ready! However, all Rogue could manage was a fervent nod.

Sting reached around and grabbed Rogue's cock, which was still warm and hard from holding his bladder for so long. Between the pounding in his ass and the hand stroking him relentlessly, Rogue sank into a pool of pleasure. He was barely even aware anymore. He grunted at each thrust, he heard the table scratch across the floor as Sting slammed in harder, cursing as he built up to a climax. Then he felt everything coiling, tighter and tighter, a different sort of release impending.

"Your dick is so hard," Sting whispered, stroking relentlessly.

Rogue thighs shivered and his toes curled. "Sting … _nngh_…"

"So good inside," Sting moaned. "Damn, I can feel your ass spasming already."

"Sh-shit! Gonna…"

"I wanna feel you come. Wanna smell it. I love how you smell when you're ready to come for me." Sting leaned over and licked up Rogue's shoulder to his neck, then gave him a claiming bite.

"Gah! _Sting_," he howled as he felt himself burst yet again, a deeper relief now, although briefer. With sharp, short grunts, he shot off, a few thick spurts jolting out, and then all his bones turned to jelly.

"Damn, so good," Sting moaned, thrusting faster, harder, an animalistic growl in his throat. "Shit! Rogue … Oh _fuck!_"

Sting's cock thrust in deep, slamming Rogue's whole body across the table. Sharp teeth sank in, causing Rogue to roar in pain. He heard erotic grunts and felt pulses deep inside, a new pressure filling him up, yet all he could do was lay there as his ass was filled.

He could smell it, though. Like Sting, Rogue loved the smell of his lover during this incredible climax. He loved the scent of his cum and the sweat shimmering on his skin. The aromas swirled around them, making Rogue dizzy. He felt like he was floating now, barely lucid, a dreamy tiredness that sank to his core.

Sting moaned as his jaw loosened. He pulled up and saw teeth marks on Rogue's neck. Oh, those were going to be _nasty _bruises! Rather than apologizing, the sight made Sting smug. Rogue would have to wear a bandage around his neck for a while now.

He took a step back, easing his cock out. Rogue groaned as the pressure in his ass slipped away. He could not tense up anymore though, too tire to even attempt it. He felt the cum flow out, slithering thickly down his inner thighs. Sting picked up the fresh towel he had to the side and wiped up the mess, cleaning both of Rogue's legs, his cock, and his ass.

"Can you bear down? I'll clean the cum out of your ass."

Rogue moaned, unable to move. Even huge battles did not leave him as exhausting as sex with Sting did.

"Okay, but you're going to leak. You'll need to clean up later."

Rogue could barely make out the meaning of these gentle words. He felt the towel, but he could not think clearly enough to thank Sting for taking care of him. Then his wrists were unbound, and Rogue nearly slipped to the floor. Arms were quickly under him, lifting him up. He heard words, some playful, more _playing doctor_, and some serious, trying to make sure he was okay. He managed to smile, the most Rogue could do at that moment as everything was fuzzy and dark.

He felt his body lifted, too weak to take steps. He was brought to a couch, where Sting set him down gently. Then Rogue felt a blanket pull around his naked body. That made him sigh and relax, nuzzling into Sting's chest.

"Seriously, are you okay?"

Still, he could only smile. Okay? He was more than okay! He was…

"Wonderful."

There was a purr of satisfaction deep in that warm chest bolstering him up from behind, and it made Rogue want to melt even more.

"Did that push anything? I know we never talked about trying it."

Rogue adored that Sting worried if his kinks were okay, although he tended to ask _after the fact_. "I liked it."

Sting's whole body loosened up in relief. "Thank goodness. I was worried … but I really wanted to try it."

Rogue squirmed around to look up into his boyfriend's face. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Hell yes!" Sting said, sneering like he was ready for more.

Rogue cuddled back into his chest. "We can try it again. Warn me next time."

"Nope. I wanna catch you off-guard with this. If you know it's coming and you want to piss, it's no fun."

"Then at least get permission."

"Nope. Use the safeword if it's no good. Otherwise, I'm surprising you and forcing you to do it against your will."

Rogue merely gave a sigh. "You have some intense kinks."

"You love it," Sting stated.

"Mmm … definitely!" Rogue wrapped himself around Sting and gave a sleepy sigh. "Definitely. Hey, what exactly were in those teas?"

"Honestly?" Sting chuckled to himself. "The first one really was for your throat, since I know you get a sore throat from all the moaning. The next three were all aphrodisiacs. The last one promoted bladder production and urine. You'll probably have to pee all day now."

"Jerk," he muttered, too tired to put up a fight.

"Also, the Ashwagandha and horny goat weed … well, you're probably gonna be horny for a few hours."

"Great," he muttered. "More later. Sleep now."

"If you suddenly get hard, do I have permission to give you a blowjob in your sleep?"

Rogue let out a weary "Hah!" He curled into the blanket and mumbled, "Mmm … you're allowed to touch, but if you're gonna suck me, I wanna be awake to enjoy it."

"Then go to sleep. I'll take care of everything."

The firm hand stroking his hair helped him to drift away. Just as sleep darkened his mind, Rogue thought he heard a voice say, "I seriously love you, and always will."

That promise allowed his consciousness to flow out.


End file.
